


Sweetest Devotion

by Hellzz_on_Earth



Category: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzz_on_Earth/pseuds/Hellzz_on_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't been in each other's lives for years. In Caroline's last moment Klaus was the one she called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I’ve been feeling a little sad and dark and this is the result. The beach that Klaus describes is referenced from the maremma guide written by Donna Stiles. I love Adele’s song Sweetest Devotion thus the title of this one shot
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own anything TVD or TO. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Sweetest Devotion

Caroline Forbes could feel the poison burning from the inside. She knew she was going to die and this time there was no Klaus to swoop in and save the day. At the thought of him she smiled. He was going to be pissed for sure, but it couldn’t be helped. She was going to place her last dying request on him because she knew he wouldn’t dare dishonor her wishes. She pressed the speed dial for his number and when he answered the words “I love you” tumbled out with ease.

“I would rather have heard those three little words from you in person Caroline. Tell me what’s happened.” How did he know something was wrong? Unfortunately, she would never find out.

“I had to make sure you knew how I felt. I’m in a bad way Klaus and this time you won’t be able to save me. I wish I could see your face one last time.”

“Nonsense love. I can make things happen you know that. I can be on my way as we speak.” He refused to believe this was happening. He was not going to lose Caroline.

“I’ve been shot with werewolf venom Klaus. It’s too late. Please just listen to me ok?” Klaus grips his phone hearing the finality in her breaking voice.

“I would choose you Klaus. I was tempted to take you up on your offer so many times after we were together in the woods. You’re in my heart and my soul and I don’t regret a thing.” She had to take a moment before continuing.

“Don’t let love pass you by Klaus. You are worthy of love, to love and be loved. When you find that certain someone trust them to care for you. Love does not have to be your greatest weakness and I believe you know this.” There was a short list of people who could get away with throwing his words back at him and Caroline was definitely on it.

“I’m your last love Caroline as you are mine sweetheart. There will never be another you in my life.”

“No they’re won’t be, but when the time is right and you need someone to fill that void go for it ok. Be happy Klaus that’s what I want for you. You’re already on your way with Hope.” Klaus should’ve known his secret was no secret at all.

“I would’ve loved to have met her. Maybe in another lifetime Hope could’ve been besties with my daughters, Josie and Elizabeth. They were the reasons my plan to come to you got deterred. Now they’re the other reason for me to put my last dying request on your shoulders.” To say Klaus was surprised was an understatement.

“How Caroline?” She actually laughed and in the next instant Klaus caught on and joined her.

“Magic.” They both said in unison.

“Alright love lay it on me. I’ll be your original knight in hybrid armor here to serve you.”

“I need to know my daughters will be protected, taken care of. I won’t see them grow into beautiful, strong, independent women so I need you to be their guardian angel. Please?”

“Your wish is my command my Queen.” Whatever Caroline’s request was Klaus would have readily agreed regardless. She stayed quiet finding it harder to cncentrate and he knew the end was near. It kills him to know he has no control over this situation and can do only one thing to ease her passing.

“Sweetheart close your eyes and focus on my voice. Can you smell the ocean? Feel the sea breeze? You finally let me take you to Italy. Rather than the big city I decided to take us to Cala Violina. A stunning white sand cove and one of Maremma’s most beautiful Tuscany beaches. We arrived early enough to watch the sun rise. I’m holding you in my arms when our little visitors show up a little while later. Hope, Josie and Elizabeth join us for the rest of the day wanting all of our attention. We have fun swimming in the clear waters and making the perfect sandcastles. Time was slipping away and you would have to leave us, but not before we witnessed the most amazing hues of the sunset. I’m going to paint you and the girls on the beach that way I’ll have you with me in the long days ahead. This is our family. I will always love you Caroline Forbes.” Tears he didn’t even feel until now only further confirmed the moment Klaus lost her. A howl of agonizing pain roared to life from the depths of his soul.

People in the compound, outside on the street, throughout the quarter heard the menacing sound.

As he calmed he realized someone had Caroline’s phone, but didn’t speak.

“I’m Klaus Mikaelson and you just signed your own death warrant. I will find you. No matter how long it takes. No matter where you try to hide. You will die.” He ended the call. Stood in the middle of his studio already planning to make good on both his promise to Caroline and vow of vengeance in her name.

 


End file.
